Burners vs Acceleraccers
by Sorrowful Cheshire
Summary: Mike finds out that Chuck has a whole other life before that he knew nothing about and now some Hot Shot thinks he can take to Chuck away from him but if there was one thing certain about about Mike Chilton it was that he was hopelessly in love with Chuck K. Ices an would never let him go. Halloween Treat sorry this summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome all my readers of the night. This story is to ward off one of the most frightening monsters man and monster kind alike have ever seen.****You see this monster is so terrible that it makes ****Vampires retract their fangs, has Werewolf's flee with their tails in-between their legs, has Mummies hide in their sarcophagus and even sends a shiver down Slender-Man's spine. Every year a ward has to be made and this year its my turn.  
**

**The ****most **** dreaded and feared being of both Night and Day…The Yaoifangirl  
**

**Yaoi fan thy name is Erika (Durarara) which is scary cause i am a (gay) guy  
**

**Please help me make this talisman stronger by reviewing, the more reviews this story gets the stronger this talismans power, oh but it won't work if you don't like it please know that this is a boy x boy story so please leave now if you don't like it  
**

**Oh also i must thanks 'Reviews to Master' for enhanching my this talisman by being my Beta  
**

**This story was specifically made to suit its tastes  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Mike was driving around one of Motorcity's junkyards looking for Chuck, whom had ejected from Mutt before Mike could attempt yet another life threatening stunt, but Chuck had strayed a little off course into a nearby junkyard.

It was another "normal" day in Detroit, they saw a couple of Kane robots scavenging the junkyard looking for any valuable parts and decided (well Mike decided) to have a little fun with them. Turns out they were bigger than Mike had predicted and the "fight" ended up going longer than he would've liked. Chuck screamed something about "he having enough" and before Mike knew it Chuck was in the air wailing the whole way. Boy did he love that guy.

Smiling to himself Mike stopped his car getting out looking around when he saw Chuck's parachute on the ground but no Chuck. He felt a small metal object hit his head, looking up while holding his head he felt his jaw drop.

He couldn't believe his eyes at what he was seeing: Chuck the guy who was scared of almost everything, or least everything Mike did, was climbing up a very dangerous unstable junk pile and was now stepping onto the top of a rickety piece of beam. It was sticking out of the pile and Chuck, as smart as he was, wasn't holding onto the beam but was on his feet balancing. He slid out a little and reached out for some kind necklace hanging on the tip of some tube and grabbed it holding it close.

"Chuck?!" Mike yelled up to the blonde in amazement.

"Mike?!" Chuck yelled back down and lost his balance which caused the beam he was standing on release from the junk pile. Luckily he slid down the collapsing structure on top of a metal board.

Mike backed up as Chuck came down with the metal structure.

"Chuck you okay?"

"Yeah just a little shaky…" he then looked down at the item in his hands which he then cradled with fondness."So, did you make The Jump?"

Mike promptly ignored his question with his new found curiosity with what Chuck was holding.

"What's that?" Mike asked pointing to the object in Chucks hands.

"Uh…This? Oh, this is nothing." Chuck said nervously and then hid the unknown object behind his back.

"Oh well if it's nothing…" Mike brushed off turning around while Chuck sighed and brought it from out behind his back and looked down on it with fondness

Mike then snatched it from Chuck.

"Mike! Give it back!" Chuck shouted chasing after Mike who was dodging Chucks attempts to get it back.

"Tell me what it is first!" Chuck rushed at him and surprisingly had accurate jabs even if he kept missing.

"I told you it's nothing!"

"Oh come on Chuck, it can't be nothing if you're getting this worked up about not to mention risking your life for this." Mike laughed every time Chuck tried to take it from him and he dogged each time gracefully.

"Michael Chilton you give me my necklace back this instance!"

"Oh wow, you must be really mad if you're using my full name!" Mike teased earning him Chuck tackling him to the ground and pinned his arms above his head.

"Yes I am. Now give it back." Chuck said releasing his grip on one of his wrists. Mike used this to his advantage he then flip their positions so that he was on top of Chuck straddling his waist while holding the blonds wrist together above his head.

"I must say Chuck I'm really like this feisty side of you it really alluring…" Mike purred but it went unnoticed by Chuck as the latter just struggled to escape the others grip.

"I don't care if you like me feisty or stir-fried-just get the fuck off!"

Frowning Mike stopped his teasing.

Something wasn't right here because if there's one thing that he knows for certain in the whole world, would be Chuck and the Chuck pinned below him was not acting the way his Chuck did. His Chuck would have blushed at the suggestive position that they were currently in and asked him meekly to get off. His Chuck would have squeaked in surprise when Mike spoke to him so lustfully but he was too focused on getting this…_necklace_ back to notice or care about anything that Mike did. His Chuck never swore not even in life the threatening situations he was put in on a daily basis. Yet the Chuck below him just told him to "Get the fuck off". This only furthered Mike's curiosity at why _his Chuck_ was acting this way.

He didn't know when he started calling Chuck his but all he knew was that he'd been doing it for a while now, and well he'd always considered Chuck his since they had this bond that no one could ever break or get between them.

But what had caused _his Chuckles_ to lash out like this?

'_Could it be the Necklace_?' Mike wondered bringing up the necklace to examine it.

"What's so special about this?" He looked down at the item in his hand and it turned out to be a half of a metal locket about bigger than the size of his palm, it was in the shape of a heart. The white gold shone despite the darkness of Motorcity with such beauty it looked like it was a fortune. Silver engraving wraps around the lock forming a elegantly shaped heart (well, half the heart), and to his surprise there was names that made the heart. It was some guy's name that Mike didn't recognize. Mike turned it over the locket over to see that there was a picture on the other side.

In the picture were Chuck and another blond haired male with a Go-T, they were both wearing similar outfits but with different colors. The other male had his arms wrapped around Chuck's waist holding the other close against his chest while giving a wolfish grin to the camera. Chuck was, surprisingly enough, smiling in the photo with his arm also around the others waist and the other hand on the other male's chest.

Mike's eye widened and was temporality stunned.

Chuck then used this opportunity to force Mike off him, causing Mike to land on his butt. He watched from his place on the ground wide eyed as Chuck pushed the button again and the image disappeared. He put the necklace back around his neck and slipped it in his shirt.

Shaking off his shock Mike got off the ground.

Chuck started walking back to Mutt with his hands in his back pockets not saying anything as Mike kept pestering him with questions but Chuck didn't answer and just ignored him.

"Chuck, who was that?"

". . ."

"How do you know him?"

". . ."

"Why was he holding you like that?"

"…"

Finally reaching Mutt Chuck stopped walking. Mike grabbed his friend's arm but the blond didn't make eye contact.

"Look Mike…" he said voice low and serious. "He's just someone I knew before Kane took over Detroit. . .Before Motorcity was formed."

Chuck opened the passenger door and turned his head slightly.

"He was from…" he paused for a moment "before I became a Burner."

Chuck climbed in Mutt and closed the door leaving Mike to stand processing what he'd just been told.

'_From before…me'_ Mike realized.

Mike wordlessly walked to the driver side, got into Mutt, and drove off to the Burners's Garage.

The drive back was as silent as the barren trenches they ventured into.

Chuck was hadn't spoken a word nor squealed when Mike did his irrational turns at tight curves, while Mike was in a state of shock that there was someone else Chuck trusted enough to allow anyone else touch him…to allow to hold him and whisper sweet nothings into his ear at night.

He felt his hands tighten around the wheel. Since Chuck had a thing when anybody but Mike touched him?!

He wasn't originally the one that Chuck always depended on?

He wasn't always the first person that Chuck thought about when his life was in danger (Which was often considering that he rides around with Mike who drives like a maniac and takes unnecessary risks on a regular basis.)?

It was on this day that Mike realized that there was someone other than himself that cared for Chuck as much as he did even more so. And to have Chuck share his feelings as well and express them openly. He felt his heart sink and his skin boil. This _"person"_ better not have had done anything to hurt Chuck or there will be hell to pay.

* * *

**Oh this is actually really good anyone want anymore?  
**

**Well please review  
**

**Okay I just want to apologize to anyone who actually is a real deal vampire, werewolf, cat person, incubus or any other kind creature that is not socially accepted or feared I don't mean to offend you please forgive me if I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mike was sitting on the recliner in the Burner HQ, sinking into the chair with his arms on the armrests and his leg going up and down very rapidly, he clutched his hands on the armrests edges.

Mike had been on edge ever since he saw that photo of Chuck with that other guy. He _had_ to know what had happened between him and Chuck, and it had to be something really bad that Chuck doesn't even want to talk about it with him. He could understand if the blond didn't want to talk about it but…

He clenched his jaw and frustration and began to tap his long finger against the armrest._ 'It's driving me crazy! I mean he always tells me everything, and even if he hasn't told me something when it comes up he always comes clean and spills. Like when he said he couldn't drive and then I started to teach him how and that was something special we shared... But then I find out that Chuck was with some "other guy".'_ His eyes narrowed in disdain.

'_What's their relationship?!'_

Julie, Texas, and Dutch watched him worriedly; he had been sitting like that for three hours straight. Ever since he and Chuck came back to listen to the distress call from Kane Co. he stayed glued to that chair. At first he seemed to snap out of whatever funk he was in, but now he was just ignoring the world around him.

"Uh…Mike? You alright? You've been sitting there for three hours straight muttering things to you self… And well quite frankly, we're worried about you." Julie asked as she had drawn the short straw of the three of them. Dutch and Texas were standing at opposite sides of the recliner that Mike was sitting in.

"Yeah dude, you totally need to get _TEXAFIED_!" Texas shouted striking one of his poses but Mike didn't acknowledge him.

"Hey Mike, come on, you know you can tell us if something is up." Dutch said leaning down to Mike's level. When Mike didn't respond he waved a hand in front of his face. No reaction. Just the same finger tapping.

"Uh Mike?" The Burners' mechanic asked concerned.

Julie put her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed.

"Huh, well I'll just go get Chuck. He'll know what's wrong with him, I mean, he knows him better than any of us." Mike's head shot up at the mention of Chuck's name.

"Oh! So _that's_ why we keep him around!" Texas added "Because he keeps Mike from going crazy silent! Totally makes sense. But then again maybe he just needs some of Texas's fire karate kicks to smack him back into place! _Hoo-wah! Heee-yah!_" This earned him an elbow to the ribs from Dutch.

Mike then abruptly stood up wand placed his hands in his pockets. "I gotta know…" he mumbled.

"Gotta know what Mike?" Julie asked and he seemed to snap out of his trance and finally noticed Julie standing in front of him.

"Oh…hey Jules." He asked as his regular self and then took noticed of Dutch and Texas standing behind him. "You guys need something?" He asked with a raised brow and his signature smirk.

"Mike you been sitting around for three hours straight looking like a zombie while muttering under your breath. Dude, what's up?" asked Dutch in an attempt to get an answer out of him.

Mike was outwardly surprised; he blinked a couple of times before smiling and shaking his head. "Ah well you see its nothing. I was just feeling the aftershock of jumping the Detroit Jump of Doom and it was so awesome that I kept replaying it in his mind...I hadn't realized that I was talking about it out loud. Sorry about that, I'll keep my crazed moments to myself." Mike lied smoothly with a shrug of his shoulders. He scolded himself for being caught off guard, he never realized that he had been talking aloud for the duration of his freak out.

They seemed to buy it but Julie was still suspicious.

"Oh, then what is it that you have to know then?" Julie asked with her arms crossed and her brow raised.

Mike nervously laughed rubbing his finger pads into his palm which were buried in his pants pockets. "Uh, I wanted to see if Chuck would be willing to do it with me again! Once Mutt is fixed up again I mean…heh."

Julie's eyes narrowed, she knew Mike was lying but she could play his little game.

"Oh man! There's no way I'd ever jump _that_ _jump_ let alone with you at the wheel! There is a way better chance of Kane turning over a new leaf than Chuck to willing go on that jump with you again!" Dutch emphasized and Texas was nodding along in agreement with someone other than himself for once. He blinked his mind processing what Mike just said. His face contorted into rage as he tensed his arms up at his lean sides and glared at Mike fiercely. "_WHAT DID YOU DO?!"_ he yelled profusely. Mike just laughed nervously again digging his heel into the dirt ground. "I kind of-in a way-sort of-brokeMuttwhileIwasdriving." said Mike smiling sheepishly. Dutch's face was red with pure rage as he breathed heavily in and out of his nostrils trying not to bash the idiot in front of him. "HOW?!" asked Dutch looking more and more vindictive by the second.

Mike shrugged his shoulders half-heartedly thinking about the recent incident. "I dunno…" he said lamely "I guess it sort of happened. I mean, I was going really fast and then I tried to eject Chuck but he refused to and then I guess I got distracted and then boom! Mutt's totaled. But hey, the important thing is that we both made it back okay!" He saw his mechanic's eyebrow twitch with every off second and his dark eyes blazing with anger. He opened up his mouth to tell his "leader" EXACTLY what he was thinking-

"Yeah dude! I may be totally brave and muscular and fearless but there is _no way_ Texas is_ ever_ going to get in a car with you at the wheel, nothing personal man." Interrupted Texas not phased in the slightest by Dutch's anger whatsoever.

Dutch's nose flared to the point where it looked like his head would explode and then he slumped his shoulders, giving up completely. There was no way that was going to change so he might as well get used to it.

Texas gripped his own chin. "Actually" started Texas "When we are all up in Kane's evil HQ and you were driving I was scared that we were going to crash the entire time."

Dutch let out a deep breath and nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah" he said feeling his sanity slowly creep back "I was scared for my life when Mike was driving that droid we tricked out. Now I know how good I have it." Dutch sighed and gripped the back of his neck, rubbing the sore muscle. "I mean_, __I know I complain_ about how you _**DESTROY**_ Mutt on a daily basis and I always have to _**REBUILD IT FROM SCRATCH**_. But hey, I have it pretty good"

This earned him an offended scoff from Mike.

"You know I just fix the damage done to Mutt, patch it up here and there and give it this nice polished shine thinking 'Wow, look at the nice work I did for Mike and all the _hard work_ put into it. He's gonna love it!' But now that I think about it, I don't think I could _ever_ imagine being in the car when it's happening. I mean it's no wonder Chucks so jumpy all the time he's still feeling the rush of surviving whatever dangerous stunts you pull on a whims notice. If it were me I would basically kill you if we survived"

Mike rolled his eyes feeling the piercing death glare Dutch was shooting him."Okay _maybe-_emphasis on the 'maybe'-some of my driving _could be_ 'safer', but it gets results when Kane sends his bots down here to do his dirty work. And besides, if Chuck had problem with it he would have said something right?"

To this the others agreed Mike's actions, although they were outrageous, but were justified by the results that they received even though their rides get totaled in the process.

"Wait, where is Chuck anyway?" asked Julie looking around. She hadn't seen him since he and Mike got back, he would usually do his techy stuff on his virtual screen. Mike then did a quick scan of their HQ and it was true his blond haired technician was nowhere in sight.

"Oh yeah, last I saw he went heading towards his room he looked kind of depressed." Dutch responded scratching the back of his head. "It was weird seeing him sad."

"What is with you and Chuck? When you came back to be briefed about the mission Chuck was pretty sour and you seemed to be some kind of-I don't know-'funk'. What was all that about?" Julie asked with her hands still on her hips.

"Yeah man, it looked like that you ate some of Jacobs's rank barf biscuits." said Texas while he played his hand held game. This earned an offended "Hey!" from the elderly hippie.

They all looked at him expectantly.

Mike gave them a look and waved his right hand lightly in front of him."It was nothing, besides if it was you know I would tell you guys." Mike replied smoothly. Their gazes did not change, he huffed and stuffed his hands back in his pockets. "Look, I'm gonna go check in with Chuck okay? And I'm telling you, everything's fine, I'm sure of it. I'll tell you if anything out of the ordinary happens but I'm telling you that won't happen." Mike turned on his heel then walked off making his way out leaving the others to watch him as he left._ 'I hope…'_

Mike walked around car parts and junk piles hearing the echoes of his boots as they clanked against the ground as he made his way to Chuck's room which was on the top of the Burners' garage. It was completely isolated from all the other rooms all together and the others wondered why Chuck had wanted that room. There were many more available rooms out at ground level but yet he had insisted, when asked he just smiled mysteriously and said that it was just like his old home. They had assumed that it was destroyed along with his family since he always went quiet when family was mentioned.

The only way up was an elevator that Chuck had made himself. It was a whole elevator with four walls and a roof with precautious detail and was sturdy enough to hold a decent amount of people. It looked to be very professional and was no doubt preformed anything less than what was assumed. But at times, like now, when he wanted to be alone he would retreat up to his room and the elevator would be up there with him. No one else has ever been in the blond's room before, aside from Mike who had tied a rope to the railing to the edge of the room. He raised a brow at why there was an old mattress next to the elevator.

Mike grabbed the rope and started climbing using just his upper body weight. Chuck had always called him a show off when he did that, Mike would just smirked and shrugged his shoulders like he usually did and stated that "It's not that big a deal." to which Chuck responded with a scoff and claimed "Mikey, to most people three stories _is_ a big deal." Mike would respond with another shrug and a smile every time.

Chuck's room was actually five stories high, while there were actually only three levels at the Burners HQ. The second floor where they kept their cars and the required equipment they needed to fix them, the first was where the Burners' different apartments like rooms were located. They had customized them to their own specifications and lastly the third floor were Jacobs's restaurant and the start of Chucks elevator was located, it went up about three stories and then had a metal walkway from the elevator to his room.

Finally reaching the top Mike swung himself over the railing and landed smoothly on the catwalk. He then walked over the catwalk and entered the wide opening of the room. Unlike the rest of the Burners' rooms that were previously garages, Chuck's room used to be a radio station and it was unfairly bigger than the other rooms but the height was half that of one of the Burners garages. There was an open vertical oval hole that allowed one a magnificent view of Motor City. Mike had always assumed that was the reason Chuck wanted this to be his room in the first place was the view you could see all of Motorcity from up there.

There was techy stuff everywhere you looked including schematics of Mutt, formulas which Mike could not comprehend but seemed to be for some kind of fuel, test tubes filled with different colored liquids, hand sized electronic chips lined up in some kind of safety case, and lastly there was Chuck sitting on his bed looking at the heart shaped necklace down in his hands.

"Hey Mikey..." said Chuck softly not tearing his eyes away from the shining accessory. Chuck had this weird ability that always told him know when Mike was around.

"Hey Chuckles." said Mike hoarsely. He cleared his throat as he slowly made his way into the room.

Chuck didn't look up.

Mike frowned at the sadness that was in the others voice and went to join Chuck on his bed sitting right next to him.

Hearing Chuck's depression took out all the anxiousness that had been pent up in Mike from wanting to know about the guy. He didn't even consider Chucks feelings. This guy could be his dead brother for all he knew and yet he kept pushing Chuck further and further until his usually fearful frown turned into one of depression. "Look Chuck, I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me who he is, I just really wanted to know why he was so special to you that you'd risk getting injured or even die for a picture of him." Mike looked away solemnly muttering "who could be more important to you than me…" under his breath.

Chuck let out a sigh and stood up.

"No. I'm the one who should be sorry."

He looked down at the picture in his hand.

"I mean it's not like it's really that big of a deal anyways…" Chuck went over to the widow that over looked Motorcity and placed his crossed arms down on the edge.

Mike joined him by the window placing his hands on the edge.

"Chuck, if you're not comfortable talking about it then you don't have-."

"No Mike, friends don't keep secrets from each other and especially not best friends!" Chuck exclaimed.

Chuck took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"Well…it all started a couple of years back. It was from back before I came to Motorcity, before I found out what had happened to Detroit. You see before I was a Burner-." He then turned to Mike. "-I was a Teku"

Chuck turned to Mike who seemed to be listening intently. He pushed his bangs back, his voice became lighter and feminine, his light blue eyes showing nothing boring into the golden brown that faced him.

"And back then I went by Karma."


End file.
